


Утопленник

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Legends, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь святой Вальпурги Вики находит под ивами утопленника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утопленник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redhead_Maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/gifts).



_‘Cause they took your loved ones_  
 _But returned them in exchange for you_  
 _But would you have it any other way?_  
 _Would you have it any other way?_  
 _You couldn't have it any other way_  
  
 _‘Cause she’s a cruel mistress_  
 _And a bargain must be made_  
 _But oh, my love, don’t forget me_  
 _When I let the water take me_  
  
 _So lay me down_  
 _Let the only sound_  
 _Be the over flow_  
 _Pockets full of stones_

 

_**— Florence + The Machine, "What The Water Gave Me"** _

 

 

В ночь святой Вальпурги Вики сбегает из дома к ивам вниз по реке. Первые травы под ногами исходят соком, пачкают подол платья и босые ступни. Если собрать этот сок в полночь, то забудешь о любых хворях. Если найти среди трав мандрагору — отыщешь свою любовь. Старая Альберта многое ей нашептала за долгие зимние вечера у очага — то, о чем другие и знать не желают. Старая Альберта — ведьма, так говорят в их деревне, но Вики ее не боится. Та ничуть не похожа на страшную колдунью из сказок.

Майские ветра все еще холодны, они проникают даже сквозь шерстяную накидку матери. Вики чувствует на ней родной запах и старается не задумываться о том, что потом ей скажут, если заметят ее отсутствие. Она ускользнула незамеченной только потому, что вино и танцы притупили внимание людей, захмелевших от весны и костров.

Для сбора трав времени лучше не придумаешь: разлив реки и талые снега уже напитали их влагой, яркое солнце заронило в них краски, никогда они не бывают более полезны.

Ночь светла — полная красноватая луна взошла сегодня рано. Но Вики все равно страшно, очень страшно потому что сегодня Вальпургиева ночь, и ведьмы слетаются на шабаш на Лысой горе, а у взрослых в глазах пляшут бесовские огни здешних болот. Если святая Вальпурга не защитит, то и надеяться не на кого.

Речная вода в первую майскую ночь пахнет совсем по-особенному: тиной и молодым цветением. Мелкие белые соцветия покачиваются у самого берега, у древесных корней и осыпающейся в воду песчаной почвы.

Вики рвет травы и кладет их прямо в карманы, заворачивая перед этим в мягкие лоскуты ткани. Длинные стебли клонятся к самой воде, хорошо, что течение в этом месте не слишком сильное, самое большее, что ей грозит — вымокнуть. Она подбадривает себя словами Альберты: если сам не забоишься и не станешь вглядываться в темноту — никакая нечисть тебя не возьмет.

 

* * *

Вики почти поскальзывается на мокрой траве и только в последний момент успевает схватиться за длинные ветки ивы, аккуратно встает меж ее толстых корней, жадно тянущихся к воде, и переводит дыхание. В воде отражается луна, высокий берег и деревья, и ее собственный почти черный силуэт. Немного поодаль, в осоке, рядом со старой привязанной кем-то давным-давно лодкой что-то бросает неяркие блики, высвечивая отдельные тонкие стебли.

Ноги сами начинают спускаться вниз с осторожностью, любопытство заставляет на время забыть о страхах.

В ночь святой Вальпурги Вики находит под ивами утопленника.

Там, внизу, на холодной речной гальке под тонким слоем воды лежит человек с глазами, будто присыпанными пеплом. Нож, заткнутый за дорогой вышитый пояс, сверкает драгоценной рукояткой. За такой нож можно выручить много денег — достаточно, чтобы безбедно жить несколько месяцев, но никто не рискнет наклониться за ним.

Вода берет свою плату, слизывая с и без того белых губ потрескавшуюся корку соли, как нежная любовница. Темные длинные волосы с вплетенными в них цветами от слабого течения колышутся, словно водоросли — посмертная корона для неизвестного путника.

У утопленника слишком красивое лицо. Нечеловечески красивое, настолько, что на него нельзя смотреть простым смертным. Странные белесые радужки его глаз намертво врезаются в память: молочная пелена тумана на болотах, мутная вода, ведьмино варево. Вики крестится и закрывает глаза.

Вики хочется убежать отсюда немедленно, убежать и никому никогда не рассказывать об этом, потому что ей нельзя забираться так далеко вниз по реке. Мать сойдет с ума от волнения, а Рик будет хмуриться и неодобрительно качать головой. Рик — смелый, безрассудный мальчишка, мать говорит Вики: «Присматривай за братом». Но она точно знает, что мать говорит то же самое Рику, и он заботится о ней, как только может.

Когда за спиной раздаются тихие шаги, ее сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди. Ее обхватывают чьи-то сильные руки, и Вики бы точно закричала, если бы не тихий знакомый смех. Рик смеется: «Что ты прячешь в своих карманах, Вики, сестренка».

Рик отпускает ее и говорит, пытаясь выглядеть строгим, хотя в его глазах скачут бесенята: «Нельзя убегать в такие ночи, Вики. В такие ночи можно заблудиться и не найти дороги домой. Сам черт гуляет сегодня по болотам». Но его тон ее не успокаивает, и тогда он спрашивает серьезно, заглядывая за ее плечо, туда, где на ложе из осоки мертвец спит беспробудным сном: «Что ты там увидела?»

Вики пытается сказать: «Не смотри туда. Не ходи туда. Это ведьмины чары». Но слишком поздно. Рик отодвигает Вики и идет, как завороженный, к самой кромке воды. Он присаживается на корточки и протягивает руку вперед: «Посмотри на эти цветы. Я не видел цветов всю зиму. Я пойду за ним».

Он идет дальше, ступает прямо в холодную речную воду, не боясь поскользнуться на обточенных течением камнях, и дальше — вода доходит ему уже до пояса. Утопленник же в тот же миг словно начинает истончаться, превращается в тень, мелькнувшую на дне в неверном свете луны.

Рик шепчет: «Я пойду. Подожди меня». Вики плачет на берегу: «Пойдем домой, это все морок, морок». Но Рик не слушает — у него взгляд безумца. Старая иссохшая лодка покачивается и стучит веслами. Рик отвязывает ее и запрыгивает, не заботясь ни о чем, отталкивается от берега.

Вики не умеет плавать, боится воды. Она любит своего брата и пошла бы за ним, но вода в реке как вскипает, ручьи оборачиваются бурными потоками, а Рик сейчас сам на себя не похож. Он кажется совсем чужим, когда уплывает все дальше, одурманенный тем, что кажется сейчас лишь тенью в воде.

Вики молится так горячо и искренне, как никогда не молилась, но святая Вальпурга опускает на свое лицо покрывало. Старая Альберта подсказывает ей: «Бойся, девочка. Бойся и беги».

 

* * *

Сегодня такая ночь, когда люди жгут костры и звонят в колокола, ведьмы пляшут на углях, а утопленник пьет из кубка _красное_ — пьет и пачкает им губы Рика.

Вики возвращается домой совсем поздно, чудом найдя обратную дорогу, мокрая до нитки. Рик не возвращается домой никогда.


End file.
